


When I see something I like.....

by Shelly3080



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly3080/pseuds/Shelly3080
Summary: So I have recently come across the wayhaught fandom and I thought I would try something from Nicole's POV  where she arrives in town and something or someone catches her attention.I thank the fandom members for their prompts and fic ideasI in no way own the characters or the story I just write as a tribute.This is a short start to see how it goes
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

  
Nicole Haught prided herself in being an expert in most fields... basketball hmmm golden girls trivia ....shooting a gun and she was good at amm being...herself

Hell she graduated top of her class in the police academy and had prepared herself for being posted to God knows where... but she didn’t actually think she would end up there in the ghost river triangle that was Purgatory....

  
"Ugh Jesus"!! She exclaimed as the internet connection decided yet again that it was not going to behave and take 20 minutes to notice somebody pressed a button.   
.

Finally the email left the screen into the sent status....she hoped.

"Thank you"!! She breathed out mockingly to the white screen of the laptop in front of her.

"Now maybe I can think about going home hmmm"?

She muttered to herself as she shut down and closed the laptop. 

"Trust me to end up in a place that has Wi-Fi capabilities of the year 1999. Ugh!!!"

She stood up from her desk and began collecting her things.. when her phone buzzed indicating an incoming text message. 

The name Shaye Wifey flashed up on the screen as Nicole’s brown eyes closed slightly before reading the contents she whispered to herself... "please tell me you got the email". Followed by "I really need to change that contact information".

  
She read the message 

"Hi Nicole I just got your email thank you maybe now we can move on..speak to you soon ..Shaye"

Nicole looked at the message and thought Jesus when did it get so formal ... she shook her head angry at herself for being almost disappointed.

A shot gun drink fuelled wedding in Las Vegas after drooling over Britney Spears is definitely grounds for divorce right?

"Yep no problem Shaye talk to you soon" ...she replied And slipped the phone in her jacket pocket.

Ugh she huffed again she wasn’t sure if she was frustrated with the day or sending the email or disappointed that she was already divorced at 30...   
"Ah man I’m done with today"... she said aloud 

Suddenly there was a sound of a door being yanked up causing Nicole to jump back slightly   
"WYNONNA get your sorry higney out here this instant!!! "  
"WYNONNA Earp I friggin mean it get out here now or so help me I will break you I don’t care if   
you’re my incredibly annoying sister!!! You Do Not get to straddle my boyfriend like that "!!

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at the sweet sounding angel like voice tinged with anger and she had to admit she didn’t blame her...

"Wynonna!!!!! Get the F....  
" The brown haired girl appeared in the doorway and she seemed to be rooted to the spot lost for words as she forgot to finish the sentence...staring 

Nicole looked up at hearing silence and took a double take as if she was struck by something in that moment she was not expecting. Her smile faded and she licked her lips before her heart did a little skip that she chose to ignore   
"Mmm hi my name is Ni"

Wynonna’s sister shook herself out of her daze "You’re not Wynonna where is Wynonna "?

"Well hello to you too" Nicole retorted slightly taken aback by the swift rudeness.. "I’m officer...."

"Yeah ok nice to meet you" she said cutting her off again..if ...you see my sister tell her she’s dead ok  
Thank you kindly!!"  


She ran out the door again...

Nicole picked up her things and frantically locked up before running out after the small girl ..  
"Wait what is your name? "she shouted after her... but Waverly was too angry to notice ...

Nicole halted and watched as the smaller girl stomped over to the bar that Nicole was yet to visit..

A man emerged grabbing her rather roughly saying "Waverly I didn’t do nothing!"

"Oh really my sister just fell on top of you did she on our fucking bed Champ really!!!"

"What...well I amm "Champ stumbled his words 

"Oh fuck off you’re welcome to each other get out of my way !!! "  


"No"   
"Excuse me !!" Waverly cried ... 

"I said no Waverly I ain’t going nowhere you're mine!!!" He went to grab her and forcefully kiss her.

Oh hell no Nicole thought as she ran to intervene   
Waverly cried backing away "Get off me you pig I’m nobody’s!!! "  
"Oh yes you are" Champ growled and lunged at her again 

"Hey get away from her right now.".. Nicole stated with authority and determination in her dark eyes. Champ looked at her dismissively stepping back from Waverly and laughing at her.  
"What you going to do arrest me he stated mockingly".. 

Nicole moved in front of Waverly glaring at him full protection mode kicked in now surprisingly Nicole thought to herself..

She got up in his face ."Yeah you want to keep going you’ll find out asshole" ...

"Haha you... you don’t scare me" he spat back nervously...  
"Well Champ " Nicole taunted tilting her head to the side .." you ever do that to her again and I will show you what scary is...got it!!"  
"Aww Waverly your girlfriend is here to rescue you" he taunted   
"What" ?? Waverly spat eyes wide.. 'shut up Champ get lost "!!!

"Oh whatever " he gave up "your nothing anyway I’m going"!!! With that he stormed off.. 

Waverly stood in the street for a moment sniffing back the tears...  
Nicole turned reaching out to touch her arm "are you ok ?"  
"Don’t touch me... I’m fine thank you for that but I don’t need a bodyguard" she left Nicole standing before going through the door   
"Waverly wait"!!!

She was gone and Nicole thought about going in after her but shook her head " no I’m done!"  
"What have I let myself in for in this town "she sighed and made her way to her car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next piece hope you like it so far 😊 thanks for the comments and kudos so far.

Chapter 2

Sometime later that night Nicole lay in her bed her eyes closed willing herself to go to sleep.  
She had seen every hour and each hour that passed brought a different task.

Throw off the duvet ✔   
Open a window ✔   
Go to the kitchen half asleep to get a drink✔   
Awoken by the need to pee ✔ 

She settled down again shifting slightly trying to get comfortable... and there it was a vision of a weird demo like creature flashed in her semi conscious state he’s red eyes firing into life before she shot him.

The pictures in her mind morphed in a cat rescue followed by Wynonna randomly appearing saying boo....and finally to a petit feisty 

“Waverly....” she whispered into her pillow.

Her eyes shot open for the 100th time slightly jumpy because she heard herself say it out loud that name... her name. 

She realised she was getting replay of the days events on a loop every time she closed them.

Oh man I’m losing my mind to insomnia already she thought ...this place is off the chain.

She gave up trying to sleep and switched on her side lamp and sat up in bed running her hands through her bed head.  
She picked up her phone and saw a message from Wynonna 

"Hey Haughtstuff wanna come party? "

She rolled her eyes and replied:   
"No Wynonna I have to work tomorrow."...so do you if your sister doesn’t kill you first!!"

5 seconds later....

Wynonna’s name lit up her screen in an incoming call.  
Nicole swiped the screen grinning “ Hi Wynonna!!! “

“HEY HAUGHTSTUFF!!!” Wynonna's voice came booming down the ear piece causing Nicole to move the phone away at arms length squeezing her eyes at the noise. 

Yep she’s gone she thought pressing the loud speaker button 

“Jesus Wynonna you might want to dial it down a bit “  
“  
Oh shut up granny pants “ so you coming out? We haven’t properly celebrated your joining us!!

“No Wynonna I actually want to keep my job after 5 minutes in the door. 

Nicole sighed before continuing...Plus I’m not really in the mood for a party as I signed away my marriage today."

The line went silent.... Nicole raised an eyebrow “ hello Wynonna are you there?” 

“Hic" Bahhhhaaaa haha good one ginger face you pullin my leg you ain’t married Shut the fuck up you’re only 12 like bahaha “ Nicole put her face in her hands as she listened to the her hysterical drunk filled laughter 

“It was in Vegas after watching Britney “ and Shaye she was beautiful and I just did...

“OOooooh you dig the chicks I KNEW IT!!!! Wynonna interrupted “ Oooh can you come out and we’ll go to a gay bar ooh I always wanted to *hic* try.”.. “shit Shhhh Wynonna don’t tell her that 

she scolded herself anyways Waverly knows more about that hehe” *hic* ooh shit don’t tell her that either “ 

Nicole’s eyes widening grabbed the phone closer to her. 

“ Wynonna what did you say”? WHO are you talking to?”   
Wynonna came back on the line “ ammmm me , myself and I" 

“You didn’t hear that right what I said about Waverly * hic* oh man she’s going to murder me “ 

Nicole decide to park what she just heard for a minute.  
“AMMM Wynonna I think she’s already going to murder you so I wouldn’t worry. 

“You met her’? Wynonna questioned 

“Yep she’s got the daggers out for you" Nicole answered adding she’s quite a feisty little thing isn’t she? “

“What “Wynonna replied quite abruptly 

Nicole panicking slightly ..

“ What ... I I mean she’s quite stubborn and determined at the same time and ok yeah  
She’s nice though”

“Her boyfriend is a dick though I had to give him a warning cos I saw him getting rough with her “

Wynonna replied suddenly sounding more sober... “wouldn’t be the first time “ she sighed “ that’s what I was trying to do test him out so she would walk in and finally break up with the loser" another pause” and...”

“What ...and what Wynonna? “Nicole suddenly getting more interested ...  
“Ahhh Jesus Haught please don’t tell her I told you but I do believe she should be with someone who can show her what and who she is..

Someone like y.... oh fuck it don’t listen to me I’m drunk see you tomorrow Red “  
Wynonna hung up.

“Hello Wynonna hello? Nooooo don’t tell me that and hang up"  
“Ugh!!!!!”

She flopped back down the bed screaming into the pillow oh no now all the thoughts and scenarios over this petit girl intensified in her mind “fuck you Wynonna “

*****((

Nicole walked into to the office the next morning feeling a bit bleary-eyed.

She took out her keys and unlocked the door fully expecting to be the first one in..

She turned on the lights and turned around and jumped 2 feet backwards ....”Jesus Christ!!!” she said aloud . at the sight before her.

Sprawling on the chair half naked with a whiskey bottle and a blanket falling off her chest was Wynonna...  
****Snoring sounds ****

Nicole rolled her eyes as she walked over in front of her new colleague and bending down she picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Wynonna. 

“Wynonna wake up “ she gently laid her hands on the girls shoulders shaking her a little.

Mmmm came a groggy grunt....

Nicole let out a sigh of relief at the brief response of life.   
She gently tapped her cheek with her hand 

“Wynonna!!! Come on open your eyes “

Wynonna ‘s head snapped back her eyes still closed “ noooo 5 more minutes Mama”

Nicole giggled....” I’m not that old Earp”

She processed to try remove the bottle from a dangling hand.. and that woke her up.

“Don’t even think about it Haughty”

“Oh She’s alive “ she mocked and her face turned determined give me that bottle Earp you’ve had enough ..”

Wynonna took a swig from the bottle and released it with a pop smirking “make me”

Suddenly her face turned green and Nicole’s eyes widening “ nooo noo hold it hold it “

She ran to the end of the room and grabbed the bin from underneath her desk. And flew back to Wynonna just in time before the contents of her stomach hit the bottom. 

After several minutes Wynonna surfaced ughh “Thanks Red sorry” she said rubbing her face...  
“ it's ok you will feel better now at least ...Wait Nicole warned let me get you some water “

“Stay here” she went to go to the kitchenette and turned around 

Wynonna what are doing here like that ?“

“Ugh my Head “ Wynonna replied “ well I couldn’t go home she kicked me out and she won’t talk to me ..”

“Who? “Nicole asked .

“Waverly “ Wynonna groaned and I stumbled in here instead “

“Oh I see ammm maybe I should call her to come get you so you can sleep it off” Nicole said shyly rubbing her neck for some reason. 

“ yeah good luck with that “ Wynonna mumbled handing Nicole her phone before falling asleep again. 

Nicole nervously took the phone and walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. 

She located Waverly in the contact list and hit the call button.

She nervously played with her hair as she heard the ringing...  
Suddenly Waverly picked up “ Fuck off Wynonna “!! No no wait don’t hang up .. beeep the line cut off.

Nicole ran her hands through her hair as Wynonna was being sick again ughh “Told ya Haught"

“Jesus you girls are sooo stubborn”

Suddenly Nicole had idea she took out her own phone and dialled the number again ...

She resumes playing with her hair and listening to the ringing   
Waverly’s voice came on the line 

“Hello?? Who is this?..”

“Hi Waverly it’s Nicole ...Nicole Haught ...”

“What Stop messing Wynonna who has a name called Haught “

“HEY!!!! I’m very proud of my name I’ll have you know Waverly Earp, and it’s officer Haught you might want to come pick up your drunk puke of a sister and stop being childish both of you!!”  
She hung up the phone ..

Wynonna staring at her” Woah who rattled your tits ?”

“Shut up Wynonna “ Nicole snapped back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so long posting I had some stuff going on lately... I would hope to try keep going with this one if you are liking or not please let me know all comments are appreciated...
> 
> Also I know this is super short but the next one will longer for sure 😊
> 
> Thank you

“Ooooh you’re going to get it now Haught stuff “   
Wynonna sat smirking at Nicole still hugging her bin 

“ Drink your water Wynonna “ Nicole huffed turning on her computer and opening her notebooks. 

“YES Mummy!!... or should I say Daddy “ Wynonna whispered ..giggling...

Nicole’s eyes widening as she turned her head towards Wynonna in warning..

“Wynonna repeat that again and I will throw you out myself you’re making fun of me! “

“Ugh water is soooo fucking boring” Wynonna concluded as she downed the contents.

“Oh come on Red I’m only playing with ya although I very much doubt that’s the first time you’ve heard that"

Nicole tried to respond but conceded with a sigh and turning slightly red cleared her throat.

“Where is that sister of yours? “ 

“Ohhh ermmm well you did hang up on her so she might just not show up “ Wynonna stated rather obviously. 

Nicole put her head in her hands” I know i’m sorry I didn’t mean to be rude to her ...I was just.. just”

Nicole puffed out her cheeks trying to find the words 

“Horny??? “ Wynonna assisted 

“WYNONNA Nooooo" 

“What??? It’s a reasonable guess I would have thought “

Nicole stood up from her desk and took the bottle and bin from Wynonna and proceeded to rinse the bin out and wash her hand... 

She returned the bin in front of Wynonna...” just in case “

“Ohhh Red am I right? “

“Oh Jesus Wynonna no I am not fucking horny and where is your sister? “

Nicole watched as a smile spread on Wynonna’s face and she made the turnaround motion with her hand.

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut and licked her lips... hmmm “she’s behind me isn’t she?”

“yep Nicole" 

Oh God ... Nicole thought 

She opened her eyes and slowly turned around... 

Waverly was standing there with her arms folded with a stern look on her face and her left eyebrow arching up..

“Waverly hi I... we were.. I didn’t hear you coming in “ Nicole stuttering the words ...

“Clearly” Waverly responded 

“Hi baby sister! “ Wynonna exclaimed “ Nicole was just explaining how hor “WYNONNA “ Nicole interrupted..

Waverly made her way in front of her sister... “it’s ok I heard you taunting her and you’re not one to talk the state of you and don’t hi baby sister me...you’re in trouble “

“Aww thanks Mummy hic”” oh wait that’s really cute you’re mummy and Nicole is... “

Nicole glared at the older girl...  
“ What?? “ Waverly questioned 

“Nevermind Wynonna answered I think I’m still drunk” 

“Oh my God” Waverly responded rolling her eyes and lifting Wynonna to her feet “lemme get you home and stop making a show of us” .... Wynonna stumbled and Nicole came into her other side to help...

Waverly caught her eye and not losing contact said

“I’m sure Officer Haught has more important things to be doing than cleaning up your mess...or should I say our mess “ she looked away shyly for a second. 

“Wynonna stumbled again as Nicole smiled in response 

“All part of the service Ma'am “

The 3 girls made their way to Waverly’s truck and put Wynonna in the front seat and Nicole shut the door.  
Waverly stood in front of her car toying with the words in her head...

Nicole was looking at her had said nothing but decided to break the silence 

“Ahhem I think she’s all set in there now... she’ll be fine once she sleeps it off”.

“Oh I think she’s already asleep Waverly answered shyly and smiling slightly.

“Umm Officer Haught I am sorry “

Nicole came to stand in front of her... “sorry?? Sorry for what? and please call me Nicole “  


Waverly nervously played with her hands and kicked the dirt with her shoe.. before looking into brown eyes..  


“I was rude to you when you helped me the other day and again this morning when you’re trying to help my ammm how did you put it... puke of a sister “ she smiled slightly”... pretty accurate description may I add"

“Oh gosh Waverly I’m sorry didn’t mean to be so rude and hang up I just I...”

“Hey it’s ok I know I was being a brat we both were.. Wynonna and me I meant she quickly added.  
“Oh God Shut up Waverly” she scolded herself ...  
  
Nicole giggled at Waverly’s obvious display of a nervous apology which she found incredibly cute but she would hold that thought for now ..

““Hey it’s alright she replied 

“OK let’s start over “ Nicole stated   
“What ?? “Waverly responded slightly confused 

“I’ve been meaning to introduce myself... my name’s Nicole .. Nicole Haught “ and she extended her hand towards the smaller girl smiling down her dimples making an appearance...

“ . ...and you are? “

Waverly was lost for a moment “oh amm sorry yes of course officer taking the handshake I’m Waverly...

Waverly Earp nice to meet you...”

They held the handshake for a moment and Nicole spoke again still smiling she responded 

“Nice to meet you too Ms Earp and she looked away slightly licking her lips she squeezed Waverly’s hand slightly and let go...

“There now we’re even “ she smirked and Waverly nodded in relief. 

*Beeeeep* the sound of car horn broke the moment.

“Hey Haught stuff quit hogging my sister and do some work ! “...

The pair looked at Wynonna smirking through the windscreen   
Waverly rolling her eyes looked back at Nicole

“ Thank you...We don’t deserve you.. you are way too good for this crazy shitshow of a town “

“I could say the same about you Waverly Earp “   
Waverly smiled as she made her way towards the driver’s seat 

“Call me if you need any help with Wynonna or anything “..she continues “you have my number 

Wynonna spoke up “Hey I heard that what am I ....5??? “

Waverly smiled “Thank you... you might regret saying that"

Nicole closed the door of the truck “oooh I don’t think I will somehow bye Waverly “ she smiled and glanced at Wynonna...

“Bye Wynonna!!!enjoy your hangover!!!”

“Cheers Red “ Wynonna groaned 

As the truck backed out Waverly replied “:See you round Haught “


End file.
